Where have you been, Noah?
by Hannaaah
Summary: After Noah finds out that Quinn had her baby, he decides to visit. He doesn't expect to find her so broken. What happened?
1. Chapter 1

Quinn lay on the hospital bed. She was on her side, her knees pulled up to her chest. It's been a few months since she's been able to lay down like this. Her swollen belly had been in the way. She wasn't crying. No, it had no use. She was gone any ways. She heard the door open and heard heavy footsteps come in. The door closed and the footsteps stopped. She was glad that she had her back to the door so the person that came in couldn't see her face. She closed her eyes, trying to calm her breathing and hoped that whoever it was could just leave. She heard a sigh and the footsteps came closer.

"Quinn", she heard and her eyes opened wide.

"I told the nurses to keep you out. Can you leave?" She snapped.

"I could, but I won't." The voice said.

The footsteps ended at the foot of her bed. Quinn felt a lump in her throat but tried talking around it.

"I said that I don't want you here. Get out."

"You might not want me here, but you sure need me to be here."

Quinn growled. He was right. She exhaled deeply, sat right up with her back against the head of the bed and pulled her knees against her chest. She had now full view on Noah standing there with his hands holding onto flowers.

"You bring flowers to people who are sick and you want them to get better. This is so inappropriate." She again snapped at him.

He stepped closer to her until he was at her left side.

"I want you to get better."

"I am as good as I always was, Noah. I don't need to get better."

"Yes, you do." Was his short answer.

She turned her head and looked straight at him. His eyes were full of compassion. He felt for her. He took her hand and squeezed it. It felt so familiar to the both of them that they both immediately relaxed.

"How are you doing, Quinnie?" he smiled.

She longed to see that smile for so long. She didn't want to ask but she needed to know.

"Where have you been, Noah?"

He sighed and looked at the floor.

"When I heard you were pregnant... I couldn't... Quinn, I knew you were his forever. I couldn't just..." He tried.

"What do you mean? His forever?"

"You know. You were having his baby. I would never get a shot with you again, I couldn't just sit here and watch."

"You're kidding me, right?" She glared.

"No, I—"

"It's not his, you know that!" Her voice raised.

"It's... It's not? It's?"

She just closed her eyes, the corners of her mouth hanging down.

"It's mine... You never told me." He said, anger in his voice.

"I never, NEVER, slept with him, you knew that! You were my first and my last, Noah! How could you be so stupid! You have no idea how I felt when I called your home and your mom told me you were off to Florida! How you do this to me, huh? I have been alone for 6 months, wondering where you could be! Why you ran." She freely cried now.

"I should have known, you're right." His eyes were filling with tears.

He sat on the side of her bed, pulling her in his arms but she pulled away.

"I want you to get out." She said coldly.

"What? Quinn, no—"

"OUT."

She lay back down on her side, missing her full stomach. He pouted, stood up and walked out.

The day after that he stood at her door, again. He knocked quietly and when there was no answer he knocked louder.

"Yes?" he heard her voice and tears sprung in his eyes. He bit his knuckle and pushed his forehead to the door. After breathing deeply for a few times, he opened the door and walked in. Quinn was sitting up, holding her knees as she watched the television. Her eyes turned from the television up to Noah and she grabbed the remote to turn the television off.

"Noah, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you like that. I should've told you. I'm sorry." She rambled.

She grew quiet as he put his hand on her hand, that still kept her knees pressed up to her stomach.

"Why do you keep doing that?" He asks softly.

He tries to pull her arm away but she keeps it firmly in place.

"What do you mean?" She asks.

"Your legs. Put them down."

"Noah, leave me alone." She struggles to keep her body in place.

Noah didn't care anymore. He pulled with all his strength until her arms were above her head and he pushed her legs down. He probably bruised her arms and legs but now she was flat on her back on the bed.

"No, Noah. Let go. Noah! Leave me alone!" She raised her voice again and he let go.

Her body pulled together like it was before.

"Now, why does that happen, Quinn?"

"BECAUSE I FEEL EMPTY!" She screamed.

His heart broke. He now finally knew what happened to the little one they were supposed to have together. She gave her up and now Quinn was broken.

"Do you... Do you want me here?" He asked.

"No." She said.

He turned around and just before he reached the door he heard her again.

"Yes. Yes, I want you here. Please, don't leave me here." She said sobbing.


	2. Chapter 2

_Run fast for your mother,  
run fast for your father.  
Run for your children,  
for your sisters and brothers._

_Leave all your love and your longing behind  
you can't carry it with you if you want to survive_

Noah smiled and turned up the radio. His wrist rested on the wheel of his car as he made his way from the hospital to Quinn's place and he just knew she loved this song. Moving his head to the beat of the melody he turned his head to look at the blonde in the car next to him. From the moment he went to pick her up from the hospital to take her home she hadn't said more than 5 words to him. She blankly stared through the window, apparently she didn't care enough to see that he was trying. Because he was trying desperately. She had told him not to bother, but he held on. He held on for dear life. His smile grew again when she noticed the song and slowly turned her head to the radio. She sat very still for a few seconds before she turned off the radio and stared back out the window.

But it was not only the radio she turned off. No... Not only the radio but also his hope faded. His smile turned into a small pout when he refocused on the traffic. He sighed frustrated because of the traffic jam and the silence between the two of them made the gush of air sound even louder. He turned back to look at her. No reaction at all. Nothing, no smile, no rolling the eyes, no cute eyebrow raising like only Quinn Fabray could do it, no blink. Nothing.

'Do you wanna play a game? It looks like we're gonna be stuck here for a while.' He suggested.

'No, thanks.'

'Are you sure? I can see it by the way you look, you wanna play a game! I can see it!' He joked.

'Puck, no.'

Oh-oh, that was no good. He rolled his eyes and added a little frustrated.

'Well, can I at least turn the radio back on?'

'Fine! Turn it back on already!' She said throwing her hand in her lap.

Noah just looked out the window, he didn't want to make her even more upset than she already was. Besides, he didn't want an angry Quinn next to him. Little did he know…

'Turn the radio back on, Puck!' She yelled.

He stared at her, confused why she was angry.

'No, really. It's fine.' He said softly.

'TURN IT ON!' She yelled throwing her hands at the radio, scratching all over the thing.

'Quinn, stop it!'

His hands found their way to her wrists and held them, struggling to keep them from clawing at his face. When her hands slowed he put them against his chest and saw Quinn putting her chin to her chest causing her hair to fall before her face. Her body started shaking violently as he could hear her sobbing.

'Quinn, what are you doing?' He asked softly.

'I don't know' She sobbed quietly, 'I have no idea.'

He released her hands, grabbed the wheel and took a turn, making his way to her house by trying another way. Quinn wiped her tears and tried to ease her breathing until they arrived at her driveway. Noah shut down the engine and clenched his hands on the wheel as he heard a soft laugh from the blonde next to him.

'What are you laughing about?' He asked as he couldn't fight a smile.

'Do you- Do you remember the cupcake sale?' She laughed.

'No. I was so badly traumatized by the baking that my memory shut down.' He smiled.

He watched over and saw Quinn throwing her head back and cry out of laughter. Come on, that was the cutest thing ever. Quinn laughing, gasping for air as she kept on clapping her hands together. He joined in with her laugh.

'I had to wash my hair and shower like 2 hours straight to get everything out!' She yelled gripping her hair.

'You should try out my hairdo, much easier.'

They sat there laughing and when they found out that Quinn had the hiccups they had to breathe deeply to calm down. When things fell silent and comfortable, Noah smiled. That was one full minute of the old Quinn. She was still there and she was fighting her ass off to get back to the surface and so was his hope for things to work out. She looked over at him and smiled brightly.

'Thank you for bringing me home.'

'No problem, anytime. Do you want me to come in?' He asked.

'No,' She smiled, 'I guess my mom is in so I won't be alone. I need to talk to her about things anyways.'

'Well, if you are sure that you don't want me there…' he trailed off.

'I'm sure. Thanks again.'

He saw her hesitate for a moment. She moved a little forwards an inch before she pulled back and pushed her hair behind her ear.

'Well, bye.' She waved.

'Bye.' He smiled.

So what, she didn't kiss his cheek? He watched her get out of the car and run up to her door where she stopped to wave at him again. He just raised his index finger and pulled out of her driveway, driving home.

Yes, she was still in there and his hope was too. They were gonna be just fine. Right?

That night.

Quinn sat on her bed reading 'The Solitude of Prime Numbers' again as her phone vibrated on her night stand. She folded the corner of her page, dropped the book and reached out for the phone.

_Puck_

She rolled her eyes. Of course it was him. Who else? She bit her lip not quite sure what to do but answered the call anyways.

'Hey.'

'Hey Quinn. I was just calling to hear how you are?'

'Are you checking up on me?'

'What no. Maybe… I guess?'

'Well, I'm fine.'

'You're not. Ok? You just had my baby and gave her up. All by yourself. Just cut the crap Quinn.'

'Yeah, well… You're right. I'm not fine, but I'm not gonna dwell on that for the rest of my life. I'm gonna move on, Noah. I can't wait to move on.' She said firmly.

'I know. And I wanna help you with that. So from now on, you can always call me. ALWAYS. If you're not feeling well or if you have the flu or you are craving Oreo cookies. ALWAYS.-'

'I do like Oreo cookies.' She said softly.

'Do you want me t-'

'NO! Noah, I'm just messing with you.' She said.

There was a short silence.

'How did things go with your mom?' He asked.

'She's glad to have me back. And I'm glad she got rid of my dad. I'm feeling alright.'

Noah heard her and knew that she meant every single word.

'Now what if I have homework? Can I call you then?' She joked.

'Uhm, sure. But I can't assure that you'll have good grades.' He laughed.

'Well, I'm not sure if I care that much about my grades if you are just around.' She said and regretted it immediately.

She heard Noah chuckle on the other side of the line.

'Well, I should get to bed,' she said quickly, 'goodnight, Noah!'

'G'night, Quinnie.' He smiled and heard her end the call.


End file.
